Too late
by Hotmommyof2
Summary: What if Edward had been just a few minutes to late after James bit Bella? Here’s what I think would have happened?
1. Dying

What if Edward had been just a few minutes to late after James bit Bella? Here's what I think would have happened?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Pretty much written from Bella's POV.

I felt James' teeth sink into the flesh of my arm and I needed to scream but no sound came out of my lips. My vision was growing darker. I knew that Edward was fighting James but all I could see was two blurry figures. My arm was on fire. So this is what it's like to die. Edward I love you. Remember me. Screaming in pain as my body went up in flames I saw Edward's siblings and Dr. Cullen in my dimmed vision. Dr. Cullen was speaking to Edward but I couldn't hear the words. Jasper and Emmett dragged James away and they rushed to my side.

I tried to reach for Edward but I couldn't move. It hurt too much. I felt Dr, Cullen pressing against my leg. I knew I was losing too much blood. I had taken health class. I knew what the major arteries where. It was my femoral artery. There was no hope. I could vaguely feel Alice and Dr. Cullen by my side. He was telling Alice to make a tourniquet.

He turned to Edward. "You have to make a choice here Edward. Either let the change happen or…"

I knew his answer before he even said it. He said his answer so forcefully I would have cringed if I could have moved. "Oh god, it's burning." I felt myself say. It wasn't just my arm anymore. It was my whole chest.

"Carlisle what is the other choice?"

"You could try and suck the venom out. "

"I won't be able to stop."

"You will find the will. If this is what you want you have to try. I don't know how much longer she has." Dr. Cullen said keeping the pressure on my leg trying in vain to stop the bleeding. I watched as Edward took my hand in his. Our eyes never broke contact. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes. He wasn't going to stop, I looked at him forgivingly. But suddenly he was pulled roughly away. He growled and thrashed trying to get back to my arm. I screamed again, this time the fire was all over me. I heard Alice in the background trying to keep Edward calm. Jasper and Emmett were holding him tight.

"Edward it's too late. It's not going to work. I've seen it. The venom got to her heart too quickly. Edward, look at me, you know once the venom reaches the heart there is no hope. Bella is changing. There's nothing else that you can do." I couldn't see Edward anymore. They were all just blurs now. I reached blindly for Edward. But Dr. Cullen shook his head in their direction. It wasn't a good idea while I was still bleeding. My blood still sang to Edward. I felt Carlisle lift me into his arms and all but fly out of the room. He was almost as fast as Edward. Wriggling in pain, I just wanted the fire to go away. Why couldn't he make it go away? He was a Doctor. I saw the trees pass by me in a blur. Everything hurt.

"Please make it stop." I whimpered.

"Oh Bella I wish that I could. It will be over soon. ESME!!" I heard him scream for his wife. She wasn't here. I hadn't realized that he had brought me home.

"OH GOD BELLA!" I cringed at her shriek. I didn't hear anymore. I had passed out.


	2. Smells like

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Fire. I couldn't put out the fire. Where was Edward? He would put the fire out. Dreams. So many dreams. Screaming. Someone was screaming in pain. Someone help her. I floated in and out of consciousness. Something was wrong with me but I couldn't wake up to find out what it was. I don't know how long I was out. The sun was shining through the windows as I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking at the harsh light I flung my hand over my eyes. That's when I heard him. The sweetest voice I had ever heard.

"Bella?" Pulling my hand away I saw him. My love. Edward. Sitting beside me just holding my hand. If vampires could look horrid he would have. "Are you really awake?"

"Edward? OH my love. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I went to the dance studio. I shouldn't have. He said he had my mother."

"Shhh, love. It's alright. That's behind us now. You're back with me and that's all that matters." He said kissing me sweetly on the lips almost as if he was afraid he would break me. "Carlisle!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. I winced as I heard a stampede of footsteps all rushing for Edward's room. Everyone rushed in Jasper and Emmett getting stuck in the door as they both tried to get in at the same time. I laughed heartily as they struggled.

Alice was the first to reach me. "OH Bella it is so good to see you awake." She squealed pulling me roughly into her arms pushing Edward away. I smiled sweetly at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. What happened?" I asked looking to their faces.

"You don't remember? " Alice questioned looking at Edward.

Shaking my head I turned to see Edward's face. It was sad. He looked like he was about to cry. But vampires didn't cry. "Edward, what happened?"

"I think that we should give you two some space. Come on guys. You can visit with Bella later." Esme walked over to me, hugging me and placing a kiss on my forehead. Everyone followed suit even Rosalie who whispered in my ear before she left. I'm sorry she said. Esme quickly herded everyone from the room with a reluctant Alice bringing up the rear. Edward stayed across the room where he had ended up when Alice had pushed him away.

"Edward? Would you tell me what happened? Please?"

"Are you hungry?" Was all he asked. Well that was odd and evasive. What was going on?

"No I'm not hungry. I want you to tell me what happened after the baseball game. Stop stalling. You are making me worried. "

"That's surprising that you are not hungry. It's been 2 months since you've eaten. You're not the slightest bit hungry?"

"GOD DAMN IT EDWARD. NO FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT HUNGRY. JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!" I screamed at him pushing the blankets away pushing away from the bed and coming to stand face to face with him. He tried to move away but I pushed him back against the bookshelf. Wait a second; I've never been able to push him. What was going on?

"I COULDN'T SAVE YOU THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON." He screamed back. I stepped back surprised at his anger.

"What do you mean you couldn't save me? I'm here. I'm alive. To me that looks like you did." I said pulling his face to look at me. He looked so upset and I couldn't figure out why.

"Not technically." He said turning his face from mine.

"Edward what the hell do you mean?"

"Bella, love I wasn't able to keep you from turning. James got to you and bit you. I wasn't able to suck the venom out. You are no longer human love. You are one of us now." I watched his face as he said this. He looked devastated.

"Edward this is what I wanted. Maybe it came about the wrong way. I wish you had been the one to change me but what's done is done. We can't change the past. Do you still want me? Even though it was James that turned me?" I gazed up at his face hoping.

"Oh God Bella. Of course I still want you." He crushed me to him inhaling deeply. "Thank God you smell like you again. For days you smelled wrong. You smell like my Bella again."

Pulling slightly away from him to look up at him questions in my eyes. "What do you mean I smell like me again?"

Crushing me back against his chest, I felt Edward's lips trail along my neck line and collarbone placing small kisses here and there. "For the last 3 days you didn't smell like you. When someone is injected with our venom during the change that person smells like the one who turned them. For days you smelled like James. I almost couldn't stand it. But I couldn't just leave you. You were in so much pain. But I still couldn't leave you. I love you too much."

"Edward I love you too. But what about Charlie? And Renee?" I questioned pulling away. Sadness jumped to his eyes and I knew. They thought I was dead. In my heart I knew that after what James had done there was no going back. The only way that Edward and I could be together was if they thought I was dead. "How?" I asked my voice quivering with sadness; I almost ached for the ability to cry.

"You were hit head on by a drunk driver on your way to Phoenix. The car exploded on impact. There was no body to bury. It was easier for them. The funeral was 2 weeks ago. Alice and I went. Everyone knew that we had been close. Charlie was the only one to know that we had had that "fight" and we broke up. I hated seeing him like that. I tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen. I met your mother. She was heartbroken that we hadn't the chance to meet before. But she saw my love for you in my eyes and was finally able to get Charlie to talk to me. He was bitter because I was the reason that you left, he knew that you loved me but he still thought that you left because you hated it here. But he knew that you loved him. He didn't even mention what you said before. He was so angry at me but he didn't have anyone else to lash out at but he knew it wasn't my fault. He's a cop so he knew. I have never seen anyone so devastated. It's the first and only time, vampires and wolves put aside their differences."

"Poor Charlie. How is he now?"

"He is getting better. He started dating. Alice checks up on him every now and then."

"That's good. Now…" I said pausing as my mind finally registered that he had said it had been over 2 months. "Want to tell me why I have been unconscious for 2 months?"

"That is something we have been trying to figure out. Physically after the first 3 days you were a vampire but for some reason you just wouldn't wake up. Even Carlisle was concerned. If you hadn't woken up today he was going to call Tanya. But Alice saw you. She knew that you would wake up today she just didn't know when."

"I think my body needed to heal. I think my body knew how badly it was damaged and then going through the pain of the change. I think it just knew." *_Oh god. I'm a vampire. I get to be with Edward forever. I wonder if he knows just how much I love him*_

"Oh Bella I do. And I love you. " He said still crushing me to him. *_Wait a minute I said that in my head. So he can read my mind too. Well aren't presents going to be a blast.*_

"Yes my love I can hear what you are saying in your head. But that's only because you haven't developed your gift yet. You are still a newborn vampire. You are the only one of our kind that has the gift that you do and after you have feed I will help you develop it. "

"Edward do you know what my gift is?" I said pulling away from him putting some distance between us.

"You are a shield my love. You have the ability to protect your mind and body as well as others from unwanted attacks. "

"Well that certainly is an ability. How did you figure this out? Let me guess. Alice?"

"Yes and no. Yes Alice did have a vision of you using your power and no because you managed even while you were unconscious to shield yourself from pain. At least you did after the first day. I honestly don't know how but you did." Edward pulled me against him once again his face buried deep in my neck, It was only when I felt his teeth lightly skim my neck that I realized I was starving.

"Edward." I said murmuring against his chest.

"Yes love?" He whispered against my neck.

"I think we should go hunting." I could feel his smile against my skin. Pulling away he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my cold lips. His eyes were black and I knew that while I had been unconscious he had feed only when necessary. He had barely left my side and then only when Carlisle threatened him.

"I would love to my love." Giggling as he grabbed my hand and we ran out the bedroom door and practically flew down the stairs. I could hear the gasps of surprise by my family as we raced through the front door. My family. I liked the sound of that. We stopped at the edge of the driveway and I threw Edward a curious glance.

"Let's see just how fast you are now love." Growling at the challenge I raced off in front of him. I had to admit Edward was fast but I was slightly faster. I stopped halfway through the woods as I caught a scent. Not human. I sniffed the air as Edward caught up to me. Not grizzly. Inhaling deeply I could see Edward was watching me to see if I could pick up the scent. He smiled as the thought hit my head and he knew. "Mountain lion." He grinned and took off. I was closely behind smiling. That mountain lion didn't have a chance.


	3. Their first time

Once my hunger was satisfied we headed home. We took our time just enjoying each other. I knew that once we got home that Alice would be at my side like white on rice. We hit the driveway and I could see Alice standing in the doorway a cheshire grin on her face. Edward threw her a look and she quickly closed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked him, lacing my fingers together with his. "Did Alice have a vision?"

"Yes. I was hoping to keep this from her at least for awhile but you know Alice. I have a question for you." I looked at him in concern and then he dropped to one knee still gripping my hand in his. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" If it could have my heart would have stopped beating. I heard a screech from the house and I laughed.

"Apparently Alice has already seen what I say. But don't read her thoughts. I want you to hear it from me and not from inside her head. YES. With all of my heart Edward Masen Cullen. I will marry you." He stood up and pulled me close kissing me passionately. Then he pulled out a small velvet bag from his pants pocket. I've been carrying this around since before Phoenix. I had planned on asking you after the baseball game that day. I just never got the chance."

"I hope you didn't spend money on me." He shook his head. He knew I hated it when he spent money on me.

"No I didn't buy this. My mother gave it to me before she died. She didn't know that I would get sick as well. But anyway she told me to only give it to my true love. And that's you Bella. Forever and always."

I was speechless as he pulled the ring from the bag. It wasn't showy, it was perfect. It was a single round cut 1 carat diamond flanked by 2 emeralds on each side. And as he slid it on my finger it fit perfectly.

"Alright love. Let's get inside before Alice has a fit. I love you." He said pulling me roughly against his hard body and kissing me passionately again. As he broke the kiss I almost felt light headed. Would he always affect me like this? I certainly hoped so.

"And I love you Edward." We continued into the house, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Knowing he could hear me I spoke silently in my head. I was going to need to work on my shielding abilities. But until then, it wouldn't hurt to let him know a bit of what was going on in my head.

*_Edward I know that you can hear me so I just want you to listen. I want you. More than ever. So now that I have changed we are going to give that couch of yours a workout. Do you understand me? Just nod if you do.* _I glanced at him as we walked through the front door and Alice pulled me away begging me to let her plan the wedding. Meeting my eyes Edward nodded. I smiled. Jasper grunted at me. Poor Jasper, he knew what both Edward and I were feeling. Alice pulled Esme and Rosalie along with me into her and Jasper's room and began pulling out bridal magazines. Rosalie had a pained look on her face. I turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Rosalie are you okay?" She shook her head and broke down even though we couldn't shed tears.

"Oh Bella. I am so sorry. I love you like a sister but I didn't want this for you. I wish I had been more understanding and helpful. I'm so sorry that you have to live like this." I pulled her close to hug her. I knew that whatever words I could say would not make her feel better but she had to know.

"Rose. It wasn't your fault. So I want you to stop thinking like that right now. You are my sister now. I love Edward. And while I wish it was him that changed me I wouldn't go back. I wanted this. Now are you going to forget about this and agree to be my bridesmaid?" I smiled at her still holding her hand.

"Of course." Hugging her I turned to Alice who was poring over the bridal magazine.

"So Alice, where do we begin?"

"First of all Edward told me to tell you that he will be back in a few hours. He is going into town to pick something up and it's a surprise for you." She said smiling. Alice knew what it was but I knew there was no way that I would get it out of her.

"Okay. I guess." Then we girls sat there for the next few hours discussing the wedding. It would have to wait until Rosalie and Emmett graduated and after the move. With me as a newly changed vampire it was not a good idea for us to stay in Forks. Edward and Alice were going to spread it around Forks that Carlisle had gotten a wonderful job offer in Alaska and that it was too hard for Edward to stay around here where every where he looked he would see me. I was worried about Charlie but Alice assured me that he would be fine. He would be upset that she was leaving since she had been my best friend and he would feel as though he was losing me all over again but he would quickly recover. She also assured me that he would remarry in a few years and live till he was 80. It was hard to hear but I was happy for my dad.

A knock sounded throughout the room and I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a grin on his face. I hadn't realized he was home.

"Ladies, might I borrow Bella?" They giggled with some unknown secret and nodded. As I followed him out of the room he grabbed my hand and spun me into his arms. Kissing me he was soon covering my eyes with a blindfold.

"Edward is this really necessary?" I asked a little annoyed but slightly intrigued.

"Yes love. You wouldn't want to spoil my surprise for you now would you?" I laughed as he pulled me along with him in the direction of our bedroom. Pulling me into the room he closed and locked the door.

"Edward can I please take this silly thing off now?"

"If you would like too." I pulled off the blindfold and was surprised at the sight before me. In the spot where his couch used to be was a king sized wooden bed. I spun around to him as he leaned against the door grinning. Growling I leapt at him and he accepted my weight as we crashed against the bedroom door. I began kissing him with every ounce of my being. Wrapping my arms and legs around him he crushed my body against his and holding me against him started for the bed. I pulled at his shirt desperate to feel his skin. I felt the fabric of my shirt strain as he fumbled to pull it over my head without unlocking our lips. I giggled as he growled when it would cooperate. Frustrated he finally just ripped it and tossed it across the room.

Still holding me tight never breaking our kiss, Edward pushed me down against the mattress. We were frenzied now. Neither one of us cared about anything other than each other, buttons flew, clothes ripped. And then all of a sudden he stopped and pulled back. I growled at the loss of contact. He gazed down at me unsure.

"Bella are you sure that you want to do this? Before the wedding?" I thought about for about a second and crawled up on my hands and knees and purring crawled towards him. Hearing me purr must have set something off inside of him and answered his question and he pounced on me taking me down hard against the mattress.

Our hands moved over each other's bodies exploring. We were both new to this and while I knew that we both should go slow I couldn't stop myself. I ran my nails down his back and he hissed in my ear with pleasure. He ripped through the clasp of my bra with his teeth. I shivered as his breath hit my skin. He didn't stop as he shimmied his way down my body first kissing my breasts and then placing kisses along my stomach only stopping when he reached the waist band of my jeans. Ripping the button off, he pulled my jeans off and tossed them over his head. They hit the ground with a thud. His followed quickly after. He started kissing my again along my stomach tracing the edge of my underwear with the tip of his finger. I shivered with pleasure. He glanced up at me and his eyes were coal black. But this time I knew he wasn't hungry for blood. He was hungry for me and my body. My eyes stayed on his as he slowly pulled my underwear down with one finger pulling them down my legs. I didn't realize it until then that my Edward had not been wearing any underwear himself. The thought nearly sent me over the edge. He pulled my legs open and did something I never thought he would do. My scream echoed throughout the house. Suddenly there was a banging at the door. Lifting his head Edward glaring at the door and growled which was even louder than my scream. I would have hated to be the person on the other side of that door because he was going to kill them. Apparently the person on the other side heard the growl and got the hint because we were not interrupted again.

Grabbing him by his hair I pulled him up to my lips, he settled in between my legs. Gazing into my eyes he pushed slowly forward. There was a slight pinch and he was in fully. Purring in his ear I begged him on. We were both even more frenzied now. I could feel his teeth skim my neck and I turned slightly so that he would have better access. He couldn't have asked for a better invitation. I ran my tongue along the side of his neck and bit his collarbone lightly. He must have liked that because he was thrusting harder with each time. I grabbed the wooden bars above my head and that's when I heard the crack but at that moment I didn't care what it was. I could tell he was getting close, and dear god I was already there. We screamed out our release at the same time. Flopping down on top of me I welcomed his hard weight against my body. He rolled off me onto his side gathering me in his arms pulling the covers over us. If I could sleep I would have fallen asleep. We could have stayed that way forever content not to move.

"We definitely have to do that again." Edward said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Oh I most certainly agree." Turning in his arms I kissed him sweetly and laid my head on his chest. That's when I looked at the bed. We were laying at a funny angle. The bars of the bed were crushed. Laughing I pushed away from him. He growled his anger of my moving. Laughing I flung the covers back and started around the room for my clothes. "Edward love we are going to need a new bed. We broke this one. "I started to get dressed but realized that my clothes were useless. "And we need to get me some clothing." I heard Alice squeal downstairs. She must have seen us shopping. Oh lord I was in for it now. "Now love, get your butt out of that bed and help me find something to wear." I laughed as I yanked the covers off him.

"Are you sure you want to go downstairs?" He questioned climbing off the bed coming at me like a predator. I glanced at his body and knew there was no way I was leaving the room for another hour. And we didn't but I didn't protest too much either.

When we finally emerged from the bedroom to find the family sitting in the living room watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie with his arm around her shoulder holding her hand. Alice was on Jasper's lap whispering in his ear.

"God why do we watch this show? It's not even accurate." Emmett grumbled.

"Alice likes it. That's why we watch it. It's amusing." Rosalie stated as a matter of fact.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?"I asked plopping down on Edward's lap after he sat down in the recliner.

"In town. They wanted to get some things before we moved. Plus a storm is coming. It's going to hit town as soon as they get back. Time for baseball." Alice said as she looked at me. "Are you going to play Bella?"

"I don't know. I've never been one for baseball." I said cringing.

"Yes but you have an advantage being a newborn." She looked so excited I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Alright Alice. I'll play." It was only a few minutes later that Esme and Carlisle walked in and took one look at Alice's face and they knew. It was only a matter of minutes before everyone was ready.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me. "You'll do fine. Trust me."

"I always do."

"Then follow me and try and keep up." He chuckled at me and in a split second was gone. Oh no he was not going to get off that easy. I raced after him. Carlisle and Esme's laughter sounded behind me as I raced after him.

As we entered the clearing I could see Edward standing there with his hands on his hips as if he was waiting for me. I crashed into him tackling him to the ground.

"I beat you love." He laughed kissing the tip of my nose.

"Only because you had a head start and knew where we were going." I laughed with him and kissed him passionately. The discreet cough that sounded behind us made us realize that we were not alone.

"Alright you two. Can we play some ball?" I heard Emmett behind me and growled softly. Rosalie and Alice laughed and started making teams. Because Edward and I were the fastest we were placed on separate teams. Girls against guys. I was up first. Jasper was pitching. I missed the first pitch. Growling I was determined not to miss the second. I didn't. A loud crack sounded through the air as the bat connected to the ball. I took off. I knew Edward would be after it. I could barely think as I rounded the bases. Almost home. I slid into home a fraction of a sec before Carlisle caught the ball.

"SAFE!" Esme shouted. The guys growled at the call. The game continued for hours. Alice called te game to an end as soon as the storm stopped. The girls had won. 10-9.

"Edward, I will meet you back at the house." Giggling I raced off into the woods. At least this time he wouldn't have the advantage over me. This time I knew where I was going. I arrived at the driveway of the house only a few seconds before he did. "Hello my love." I said singly as I danced away from his fingers. Laughing as he lunged for me I easily sidestepped him again. Laughing at him I raced through the front door and up the stairs to our room with Edward closely at my heels. I was still laughing when I reached our bedroom and waited only a few seconds before he was slamming the door and wrapping me in his arms.

"Do you know how much I love you Isabella Cullen?" He whispered against my skin.

"Isabella Cullen? Now that is something that I could get used to. I love you my Edward, forever and a lifetime after that."

"And I you my love. Until there are no more stars in the sky."


	4. Author's note

AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry to say this but for the time being all of my stories are on hiatus. I am trying to write my own book which unfortunately I have writer's block on and have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. I am hoping that I will be able to get back to my stories soon especially Falling in Love with Baby since our beloved Patrick Swayze is no longer with us. If anyone knows where I can find the script for free online send me a pm letting me know. I am sorry to everyone who has my stories on their alerts, and thanks to everyone for the encouragement to finish. With two kids under the age of 3, work, possibly going back to school to get my bachelor's in English and renovations on our old Victorian house that basically needs to be gutted down to the studs it doesn't leave me with a lot of time to do anything else. My only guilty pleasure right now is reading fan fiction when I get home from work at 11:00 til all hours of the night. My husband has almost banned me from fan fiction. I almost threw something large and heavy at him. But Anyway thanks for all the support and I promise that I will finish the stories as soon as I can. Keep watching for those alerts cause you never know when I will update.


End file.
